


【橙包】新西游记 E01

by xiutiepie



Series: 新西游记（持更） [1]
Category: EXO
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: 橙包已公开交往后上综艺的设定出场人物年龄及节目背景时间以2020年为主*食用提示：（）= 动作描写［］= 特效字幕（就是那种画面上很大的字，不是一般说话的字幕喔，我不会解释QQ）【】= 场景切换～～= 背景音乐
Series: 新西游记（持更） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904995





	【橙包】新西游记 E01

～片头音乐～

［大标－新西游记S219.9！］

［副标－蜜月旅行团］

［他们又！要寻找龙珠了！寻找幸福的新婚夫妻蜜月之旅...！］

～开头动画音乐～

［全新一季！新西游记219.9来了！］

［登登］

【事前采访】

pd：恰～ 金珉锡xi金钟大xi欢迎你们（拍手）这里请坐喔

金珉锡：（鞠躬）内～大家好（可可爱爱）

金钟大：（挥手）大家好～！（帮金珉锡拉开椅子）

pd：哇，真体贴呢（笑）

金钟大：嘿嘿～

［初次见面就秀恩爱 世界级情侣组合

EXO－Xiumin（30岁）、Chen（28岁）］

pd：为了能快速熟起来我们就直呼名字不喊艺名了喔

金钟大：内，没问题

pd：不过金珉锡xi不愧是EXO里的童颜担当呢，完全看不出30岁了！

金珉锡：对...其实不喜欢谈到年龄的 哈哈

金钟大：只看脸的话哥就是忙内中的忙内喔！（很大声）

pd：喔、或许...现在是在维护哥哥吗？

金钟大：（傻笑）

pd：反而金钟大xi看起来比较成熟？

金钟大：内，只看脸的话可能32岁了（严肃貌）

pd：两位有看过新西游记吗？

金珉锡：（乖巧点头）看过第四季，圭贤哥有出演

pd：因为是前辈嘛

金钟大：我呢...（表情略迟疑）会跟珉锡哥一起看可是

pd：嗯？

金钟大：（有点害羞的抓头）都是躺在哥腿上看的所以总是睡着...其实不大记得内容了哈哈

pd：（微笑）

pd：两位的学习怎么样呢？

金珉锡：是说四字成语那样的？

pd：喔～真的有看呢

金珉锡：其实看的时候...常常答不上来（看一眼金钟大）钟大应该会做的很好，因为脑筋动得很快

金钟大：（得意笑）

金珉锡：不过EXO脑筋最灵活的应该是我们队上的伯贤

pd：原来如此，那两位体能好吗？

金珉锡：不算好...因为已经到3字头了嘛。真要说的话我的射击不错，还有平常会做仰卧起坐跟俯卧撑

金钟大：我偶尔会跟哥一起做，只有偶尔啦～所以说哥的腹肌还活着不是没原因的（伸手摸金珉锡的肚子）

金珉锡：呀呀呀，手摸哪呢！

金钟大：（调皮）哥希望我摸哪呀～

金珉锡：（隔着手打头）

金钟大：awei~~~

金珉锡：（正经脸）钟大是胆子很大而且很有热情，体力好像怎么都用不完

pd：我了解了（微笑）

pd：金珉锡xi有看过新西游记，所以知道我们会化奇怪的妆——应该说特别的打扮？

金珉锡：啊...内（蜜汁微笑）

pd：怎么了吗？

金珉锡：钟大有一次看到虎东哥的无脸男装扮觉得可爱，就用宿舍的黑色垃圾袋给伯贤做了一个

pd：喔？好像很厉害呢，穿起来可爱吗？

金珉锡：（忍笑）

金钟大：（苦着脸嘟嘴）我不知道那是暻秀装厨余的...

众人：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

pd：做的时候没有闻到味道吗？

金钟大：那时候感冒鼻塞...

pd：了解——（转过头笑）

金珉锡：或许...

pd：嗯？有什么想问的吗？

金珉锡：（看一眼金钟大）

金钟大：（会意点头）请问是不是有一个僵尸游戏？

pd：啊，是有的，会害怕吗（微笑）

金钟大：内，因为我们珉锡哥痛点很多...如果有需要的话，可以让我代咬吗？［真。男人］

pd：竟然说代咬吗...（笑出来）

在场女性：哇喔喔喔喔喔——［羡慕+佩服］

pd：咳咳，这个部分的话不用担心，因为这次是新婚蜜月这样的甜蜜主题嘛，会把所有需要动用武力的游戏去掉或更改规则的，请不用担心

金氏夫妻：谢谢您（点头代替鞠躬）

pd：请问知道综艺人必须条件的三无吗？

金钟大：内？（歪头45度）

pd：知识无、体力无、害羞无

金钟大：哈哈哈哈！那珉锡哥不行啊～

pd：知识呢？还是体力？

金钟大：不是的，是害羞。非～常容易害羞的哥哥呢

金珉锡：呀臭小子，让你多嘴（打金钟大的肩膀）

金钟大：（躲开）因为是体面王啊，害羞的时候用手捂着脸的样子，非常非常可爱喔（朝金珉锡吐舌头）

pd：啊...是这样哈哈哈（没有灵魂）

［面试结束］

pd：那么、恭喜两位在我们这里合格了！欢迎加入新西游记～

金钟大：内！以后请多指教！（伸手要跟pd握手）

pd：（笑着回握）那我们下下周聚餐见啰

【两周后 行前聚餐】

（摄影机启动）

［金氏夫妻已抵达］

金钟大：您好～（对摄影机挥手）

［pd入场］

pd：喔～第一名呢，只有你一个吗？

金钟大：珉锡哥刚才去化妆室了...啊，回来了

金珉锡：啊、您好（跟pd握手）

pd：你好，那个、或许...有洗手吧？

金珉锡：嗯 好像...？［玩笑］

pd：？！

金钟大：（只有声音传过来）哥那么爱干净怎么可能没洗手，只差把人家店里的马桶也刷了

金珉锡：就你满嘴胡说（在金钟大身边坐下）

pd：（微笑）大家都要勤洗手喔

［第二名抵达－悲观偶像 曹圭贤（32）］

曹圭贤：大家好（鞠躬）

pd：圭贤来啦

金珉锡：圭贤哥（站起来走过去）

曹圭贤：哎一古 珉锡啊～（拥抱）

金钟大：圭贤哥！（挥手）

曹圭贤：钟大啊（拥抱，脱下外套在金珉锡旁边坐下）

pd：今天不算是正式录制，就不加敬称直喊名字啰，反正珉锡跟钟大和哥哥们也熟嘛

金钟大：知道了～（喝一口果汁）

［第三名抵达－上岩洞居民 李寿根（44）］

李寿根：哇啊——没想到会在这里见面呢 珉锡啊，我们近视❶什么时候要出道啊？（拥抱+拍拍珉锡的屁股）

金珉锡：哈哈哈哥，好久不见了～（拥抱）

pd：大家好像都和珉锡蛮亲的呢？

金钟大：珉锡哥人缘很好，因为长得漂亮个性又好嘛（一边跟李寿根拥抱一边回答）

李寿根：这边也是个漂亮的好孩子啊

金钟大：（微笑）

［第四名－殷志源、姜虎东同时到达］

［殷志源 去过美容室］

［姜虎东 很想吃饭］

殷志源：喔！

姜虎东：Wow！EXOOO——！

金氏夫妻：哥哥好（一起站起来鞠躬）

pd：大家应该互相都不陌生吧？

姜虎东：当然！认哥嘛！［认识的哥哥/录制见过面的关系］

李寿根：认哥见过，还有之前孩子们玩游戏也是请我去主持的［EXO娱乐馆/一日MC的关系］

曹圭贤：在练习室常常见［Super junior/偶像前辈的关系］

殷志源：电视上常看到啊！Don’t mess my tempo——［高龄现役偶像/电视上常常看的关系］

pd：那就是除了志源差不多已经熟了的程度呢

李寿根：用牛排来比喻的话大概有七分熟

［请点餐吧］

pd：珉锡钟大啊，想吃什么尽量点，今天哥请客

金珉锡：哎不好意思...谢谢哥（可爱笑）

pd：（被可爱到笑出来）

曹圭贤：钟大啊菜单在这里，贵的在倒数几页（小声）

金钟大：内谢谢哥（小声），珉锡哥我们要点什么？（拿着菜单挨在金珉锡旁边一页一页翻）

金珉锡：（摸摸金钟大的头）慢慢看吧

金钟大：有起士炒年糕、里脊猪肉、大酱排骨汤...啊、这个铜板牛肉看起来很好吃（抬头看金珉锡征求同意）

金珉锡：你点你喜欢的，哥都好

（菜上来了）

pd：来，先干一杯吧，预祝开工顺利～

众人：干杯～！

姜虎东：听说珉锡喜欢喝酒啊

金珉锡：（正在喝酒）咳咳、内哈哈哈...

李寿根：原来是金酒鬼啊，久仰久仰，可以跟曹酒鬼一起去报名品酒师协会呢

曹圭贤：...

金钟大：哥真的常常喝酒（抽卫生纸给金珉锡一边帮他拍背）可是哥通常喜欢一个人在家喝

pd：啊，说到酒的话 珉锡不是有那个吗

金珉锡：内？（不安的表情）

pd：喝完酒之后的成人舞蹈

金珉锡：！！！

众人：噢噢噢噢噢噢——！

金珉锡：（脸红，捂脸尖叫）啊～为什么知道这个

pd：人生酒馆不是播出去了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

李寿根：我们没看过呢，现在来一段？

金珉锡：阿尼、哥...

众人：（爆出欢呼）

金钟大：哥躲不掉啦～（幸灾乐祸）

金珉锡：...

（结果被拱出去跳了一小段性感舞）

众人：（掌声炸裂）

姜虎东：哇啊——这个真的大发啊，怎么没在认哥上展示呢珉锡啊？

金珉锡：（太羞耻无法回答，红着脸躲在金钟大背后）

金钟大：哥跳得好（手伸到背后拍拍金珉锡）

李寿根：珉锡的身体很柔软很适合这种舞啊

金钟大：我们CBX之前录真人秀的时候珉锡哥跳过更可爱的，之后给哥看看（炫耀脸）

金珉锡：呀金钟大！！！

李寿根：（左顾右盼）这里...

金珉锡：？

李寿根：新西游记，是不是要被SM占领了？

众人：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

［姜虎东－所属：SM

李寿根－所属：SM

金珉锡－所属：SM

金钟大－所属：SM

殷志源－所属：YG］

曹圭贤：志源哥要独自生存了ㅋㅋㅋ

李寿根：志源哪，机会难得等一下就跟我们去见老师商量明年的合约吧

殷志源：那我的队员怎么办

曹圭贤：整团带过来啰

殷志源：（思考）如果能让我出solo的话——

［志源啊，梁社长在看着呢^ ^］

［聚餐后半场］

（金珉锡在跟曹圭贤、李寿根喝酒，金钟大和姜虎东在聊天）

姜虎东：不过钟大的声音真的很大啊，刚才笑的时候吓了一跳（摸胸口）

pd：感觉玩寂静中的呐喊很有利啊

金钟大：不好意思

李寿根：欸咦——男人就是要大啊，大才吸引人（用手比大的样子）

金钟大：寿根哥的也很大吗？（歪头）

李寿根：去厕所看看？（用大拇指往后比）

pd：呀呀，我们是阖家观赏的节目啊

李寿根：我们说的是脚啊脚，请不要乱想

殷志源：少骗人了

李寿根：要跟我去厕所确认吗？

金珉锡：到底为什么要去厕所...

（又過了一小時）

pd：你们还在喝吗？

李寿根：（躺在椅子上摇头）不行了，果然跟不上年轻的血液啊

曹圭贤：我也不太行了...珉锡好像还能喝？

金珉锡：（看上去很清醒）虽然有点饱了（打嗝）

金钟大：（皱眉）哥别喝了，明天会肿的

金珉锡：（学金钟大皱眉）才不会

金钟大：（拿过酒杯喝掉）虽然肿肿的哥也很可爱，可是真的到此为止吧

姜虎东：喔——妻管严吗？

曹圭贤：妻管严是这样用的？

姜虎东：不是妻子被管理的意思吗？

曹圭贤：啊...好像...是吗哥？（看李寿根）

李寿根：不知道，我没有管过

金珉锡：哥哥们都醉了啊...

［妻管严，意思是管丈夫很严格的妻子］

［请不要搞错］

［散會之前］

pd：最后让我们的忙内说一句祝酒词就解散吧？

姜虎东：现在忙内是谁？珉锡吗？

李寿根：姜前辈醉了吗？是圭贤才对吧？

殷志源：都醉了啊你们！！

pd：（我独自镇定）恰 金钟大xi来吧～

金钟大：啊、内（端着酒杯）那就祝新西游记...嗯...（突然转身把金珉锡从椅子上拉站起来帮他倒酒）

金珉锡：唔嗯？

众人：？？？

金钟大：新婚——快乐～！（拉着金珉锡和他用手勾手的姿势喝交杯酒）

金珉锡：为什么？？？（别扭的喝了，脸碰到金钟大的杯子）呀、酒洒出来了不是吗！

金钟大：...（喝完之后默默坐下，不讲话从背后抱着金珉锡用头蹭）

殷志源：原来醉得最厉害的在这里啊

金珉锡：（对众人解释）钟大都是这样的，酒量不太一定，常常莫名其妙就醉了然后就把我当成抱枕抱着睡觉

曹圭贤：只有你吗，还是坐在他旁边的人都会抱上去？

金珉锡：（耸肩）不知道，因为钟大没跟我分开坐过

曹圭贤：啊...这样啊［;;;;］（闪了一脸）

李寿根：这孩子是喝不造啊喝不造

金珉锡：内？

李寿根：喝完酒就什么都不造（不知道）了ㅋㅋ

金珉锡：啊哈ㅋㅋㅋ

［结束］

【一周后 出发前一天】

［位于清潭洞的某处住宅］

［制作组正在忙碌准备东西］

（电铃声）

pd：内～请等一下（小跑过去开门）

金珉锡：您好～

pd：喔金珉锡xi，请先随便坐吧

金珉锡：内（在沙发旁边的椅子就坐）

pd：今天不是跟金钟大xi一起过来吗？

金珉锡：内，因为钟大早上有行程先出门了，刚才跟我说已经在路上了

pd：有固定联系呢

金珉锡：我们约好有时间就尽量跟对方报备行踪，才不会找不到人担心

［离约定时间 10分钟前］

［李寿根、曹圭贤、姜虎东依序到达］

姜虎东：哇啊，这栋公寓不好找啊 差点就要走到隔壁大楼了

李寿根：前辈的话去哪儿都没关系的，问一下主人有没有剩下的饭就好了

姜虎东：哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈［姜虎东－请给一顿饭固定MC］

（金珉锡的手机响了）

金珉锡：喂？喔钟大啊 怎么了...嗯？迷路了？

金钟大（in通话）：喔～(经纪人)哥的导航坏了［;;;］现在用手机重新定路线要出发了，请帮我跟大家道歉

金珉锡：知道了，请哥小心开车吧，嗯

pd：金钟大xi迷路了？

金珉锡：内，很紧张的说会迟到

李寿根：让他别急，志源也还没到呢

［经过约定时间25分钟后］

殷志源：（从门缝探头）

pd：（发现）殷志源xi来啦

姜虎东：喔志源啊，来得比我想的要早啊

殷志源：还有人没到吗？（探头探脑）

pd：剩下金钟大xi在迷路中，刚才打电话过来说会迟到了

殷志源：［放心］原来我也不是最晚的嘛（走进来躺在沙发上）

姜虎东：瞧你这话说的，你家开车过来也才20分钟吧 怎么来得这么晚？

殷志源：我走来的

姜虎东：耶？

殷志源：我把车卖了，所以用走的

曹圭贤：哥又卖车了？

［参考2.5季第二集也卖出一台车所以迟到了的志源］

李寿根：这种程度的话，已经是中古车仲介了吧

众人：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

［5分钟后］

金钟大：（气喘嘘嘘的跑进来）不、不好意思，我迟到了——

姜虎东：哎呀怎么跑成这样，喝点水吧喝点水

金钟大：因为着急等不了电梯就用跑得上来了...真是不好意思（鞠躬）

金珉锡：（拍金钟大的大腿）傻孩子，跑楼梯不会比较快啊

李寿根：快坐下吧（空出金珉锡旁边的空位给金钟大坐）

金钟大：谢谢哥

殷志源：等一下，我刚才进来不是这个反应啊？

姜虎东：你跑了吗？你看看人家这个诚意

殷志源：无论有没有跑不是都迟到了吗！

姜虎东：你是恶意迟到啊——

殷志源：不是说我把车卖了吗？哪里恶意了 嗯？哥你说哪里啊——

［够了］

pd：恰，先欢迎各位参与这次的寻找龙珠，兼 蜜月旅行团的商业行程～ 

李寿根：堂而皇之的把商业讲出来了呢？

pd：（不管不顾）这次要去的地方是日本京都

姜虎东：Wow～Japan！

pd：之前旧成员因为前几季都去过日本了，我们金珉锡xi和金钟大xi呢？

曹圭贤：应该有吧？EXO在全世界都开过演唱会呢

［世界级天团－在世界各地都拥有庞大粉丝的EXO］

金珉锡：没有的——［谦虚］我们CBX是比较常去日本，也发过日文专辑

金钟大：（举手）之前的真人秀也是在日本拍摄的～

pd：了解～那么，在出发前依照我们一贯的传统，要进行角色选择游戏

殷志源：又要出什么怪角色？

pd：因为这次是恋人类型的主题嘛，所以可选择的角色都是安排一组一组的，而且大部分是可爱的类型喔。来，请上来吧——

［角色介绍］

（制作组摆上角色卡片）

pd：第一组是我们的主角couple，新郎和新娘～

金钟大：哇——（期待拍手）

［播放服装展示影片］

［新郎&新娘：一般的西式婚礼set

新郎提供 燕尾服、衬衫、黑皮鞋、红色领结

新娘提供 精美花冠+白纱、短版婚纱（依个人体型会呈现不同长度），避免跑跳过程受伤 不提供高跟鞋］

［都是从婚纱公司租的，请小心穿戴^ ^］

殷志源：衣服看上去有点太豪华了啊？（嘴上抱怨但表情跃跃欲试）

pd：新郎新娘组有两个个附加任务，算是最简单的了——选中新郎的人要每天公主抱一次新娘、而选中新娘的人，每天要亲一下新郎的脸颊，当然都要让摄影机拍到才认证的

殷志源：这是公开处刑吧！

金钟大：（突然站起来又坐下，眼睛一直盯着卡片）

曹圭贤：［...？］（瞄一眼）

［！］哇、这孩子，眼睛好像在燃烧啊？！

金钟大：［意欲爆发］我无条件要选到新郎！（下意识去牵金珉锡的手，另一手握拳）

金珉锡：...（仿佛可以预见未来的绝望表情）

姜虎东：这组的话，是主角没错吧？

pd：是主角没错，姜虎东xi有兴趣吗？

曹圭贤：虎东哥当新娘的话新郎要先请假做一个月的手臂训练才行吧？

李寿根：或是先买残障照护的保险

众人：ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

pd：公开第二组啰～

［播放服装展示影片］

［牛|郎&织女：传说的失散眷侣

牛|郎提供 全套汉服、包包头发饰、牛玩偶一只（内含5kg填充物）

织女提供 全套女性汉服、古风假发、手工材料一包］

金钟大：那包粉红色的是什么？

pd：这是织女的指定任务，请在节目录制结束之前织完一条围巾，长度就参考牛|郎的身高再乘以1.2倍就可以了

曹圭贤：织围巾？！［曹圭贤/现役偶像 不擅长手工］

pd：不可以请别人代工喔，爱情会消散的。至于牛|郎的任务（拿出牛玩偶）因为是勤奋工作的好男人嘛，请每天早晚各一次，带着你的好伙伴绕着我们当天住的宿舍跑三圈就可以了

众人：［！ ！ ！］

殷志源：搞什么突然的身体训练啊！！

姜虎东：老、老老老师，一天六圈圈是不是太多了...

pd：（无视）最后一组，是大家应该都看过的，非常非常可爱的动画片主角～

［播放服装展示影片］

［小姐&流浪汉：跨越阶级的恋爱

小姐提供 褐色绒毛睡衣（网购）、狗耳朵造型发箍（卷毛款）、红色项圈

流浪汉提供 灰色绒毛睡衣（网购，短裤版）、狗耳朵造型发箍

共同使用道具－脸部彩绘颜料］

金珉锡：那个短裤是...

pd：啊，因为是流浪狗嘛，穿着短裤比较有穷困的感觉

［纯手工剪裁～］

pd：狗狗情侣这组呢没有特别的任务，不过因为是动物嘛有些人类的食物吃了对身体不好——

曹圭贤：不会吧，难道

pd：当选狗狗组的两位，面粉、甜食、水果跟太咸的菜品都是不能吃的喔（微笑）

殷志源：那还可以吃什么啊？！［暴怒］

pd：肉跟水还是可以的

曹圭贤：会提供狗粮吗？

pd：有需要的话我们可以准备（微笑）

李寿根：狗粮的话珉锡他们就可以撒啦？

［金氏夫妻 正是热恋期，每日为您送上最新鲜的狗粮］

金珉锡：啊哈哈哈...

李寿根：这其实对虎东哥是最严重的处罚吧？

姜虎东：［面不开心］［喜欢吃面］

金钟大：请问～任务如果没有完成会怎么样呢？

pd：如果在录制结束前两位都完成任务的话会有非～常丰富的奖励，相反，如果两位都失败或只有一位达成，制作组这边会准备很可怕的惩罚的（微笑）

金珉锡：［害怕］

pd：那么，来玩游戏吧？

［选角色方式］

pd：这次的游戏很简单，请每个人说出一件或一件以上会让人惊讶的事，最后由制作组投票，从一到六名获得选角色的先后权利

殷志源：惊讶的事？

pd：不一定要说自己的事，爆料其他人的也可以

李寿根：可以说谎吗？比如时厚其实是我儿子——

［说谎是不好的喔^ ^］

［游戏开始］

pd：谁要先来呢？

曹圭贤：我来吧

pd：好的，曹圭贤xi 请

曹圭贤：我呢...嗯...（抹脸）之前第七季结束之后我不是直接去录姜食堂了吗

pd：内，没错

曹圭贤：虽然有点抱歉，我其实说谎了...

姜虎东：？

曹圭贤：我其实...是先去见了艺声哥才过去的

（全场安静）

殷志源：...这是想搞笑的吧

金钟大：好像是呢

曹圭贤：啊、原来不好笑吗？哈哈哈...［试图收拾］

李寿根：圭贤呐，哥看这段应该救不回来了

pd：曹圭贤xi，顺便问一句好了，为什么要去见艺声xi呢？

曹圭贤：因为请哥帮我买了咖啡粉——

［不好笑又不惊讶，淘汰］

pd：好，下一位是？

金钟大：（举手）我试试看吧

pd：喔喔喔（一脸期待）恰～金钟大xi来吧

金钟大：内，不知道大家知不知道我跟珉锡哥的冷气事件呢？

姜虎东：？？？

殷志源：？？？

李寿根：？？？

曹圭贤：啊、好像听利特哥说过...

［大家都不知道所以播放数据画面^ ^］

（播放exo三辑舞台采访，金珉锡在台上表演金钟大帮自己用毛巾挡冷气漏水的经过）

［影片结束］

姜虎东：哇啊——眼睛有点刺痛呢？（揉眼睛）

金钟大：内，事情就是这样，不过其实这是假的（从地上站起来）

殷志源：耶？

金珉锡：［不安］［不安］

金钟大：看到冷气滴水是真的，想用毛巾挡住也是真的，可我站到床上的原因其实是因为珉锡哥睡觉的样子太可爱，一不小心没控制住就爬上去想要——（用全身做出准备往前扑的动作）

众人：欸欸欸欸欸！！！（所有人站起来，慌乱之中摄影机被踢倒）

［大家什么都没听到～ feat.风景照］

［游戏继续］

pd：好了，因为刚才发生的这种事跟那种事，目前金钟大xi是第一位喔

金钟大：阿萨！

金珉锡：啊这小子（摀住泛红的耳朵跟脸）

pd：下一位谁要挑战呢？

殷志源：我来吧

pd：恰～殷志源xi请

殷志源：我呢（低头）不是参加过无限挑战吗，其实啊我觉得啊...之后的新西游记要不要让换刘在锡哥来主持呢

众人：［！ ！ ！］

姜虎东：（脸被非常放大）莫？？

殷志源：哥太吵了啊！又老是答不出问题！

姜虎东：想打想流吗！（姜式大吼）

殷志源：你看！这哥就只会讲自己的流行语跟装可爱！（翻白眼）

姜虎东：我哪有——（手挤在脸颊旁边）

殷志源：你看！又来了！啊我真是——

［请不要误会，是真的在吵架^ ^］

姜虎东：哇啊啊啊啊——！［天下壮士 复！活！］

李寿根：（转身打开窗户把头探出去）快上来！没听到首领喊口号了吗！

［天下壮士➡️天下首领(?)］

众人：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

姜虎东：啊哈哈哈哈哈（手搭在金珉锡肩膀上，结果压得太重了两个人都摔倒）

金珉锡：啊！（跌坐在地上）

金钟大：哥！没事吧？（紧张的跑过去，到处检查金珉锡的身体）

姜虎东：啊珉、珉珉珉锡啊，有受伤吗？没有吧？［非常］［慌张］

李寿根：...报告首领（走过去小声附在姜虎东耳边说）我们的部下只有大概两百名，如果EXO的粉丝攻进来的话...

［全世界的EXO-L 粗略估计有六亿］

姜虎东：（张大嘴巴）哇啊哈哈哈哈哈［空洞］

曹圭贤&殷志源：ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

金珉锡：（皱眉）钟大啊...

金钟大：内哥（紧张脸），怎么了？（握住金珉锡的手）

金珉锡：（拉着金钟大的手放在自己肚子上，低头小声的说）他踢我...

众人：［！ ！ ！ ！ ！］

金钟大：［说不出话］

姜虎东：［说不出话］

曹圭贤：［说不出话］

殷志源：［？］

金珉锡：（抬头左右看看）...吓到了？这样，我是第一名了吗？（露齿可爱笑）

李寿根：（突然跑过去推开金钟大，蹲下抱住金珉锡）别碰他！这是我跟他留下的唯一的孩子！

金钟大：（爬起来从另一边抱住金珉锡）你早就流掉了！现在这个是我的！

［突然的狗血剧？？？］

～无法饶恕-妻子的诱惑ost～

［金珉锡-饰演 妻子

金钟大-饰演 丈夫

李寿根-饰演 前男友

姜虎东-饰演 产婆

曺圭贤-饰演 女方家长

殷志源-还没搞清楚状况 饰演？？？

罗pd-饰演 pd］

［不会上映］

金钟大：哇啊！真的吓死我了！瞬间以为珉锡哥真的有了——

殷志源：［现在才掌握状况］胡说什么啊！他怎么可能%#~?@啊（翻白眼）

金珉锡：傻小子（翻白眼）

金钟大：awei~我都想好如果是女生要取什么名字了...

金珉锡：（面无表情）

曹圭贤：寿根哥的反应也真是大发...（拍胸口）

李寿根：吓到了吧（笑）

曹圭贤：内，差点就打给警察了——

［好孩子不可以乱打电话喔^ ^］

［游戏结束］

pd：投票结果出来了喔～（挥舞手上的纸）现在要公布名次了吗？

李寿根：内，请开始吧

金钟大：好紧张（可爱搓手）

pd：我们先从第三名公布到第一名，然后回到第四名往下公开喔。恰～第三名是——殷志源xi！

殷志源：哇喔！（小学生尖叫）

pd：殷志源xi爆料的事虽然不好笑可是表情实在太真挚了，为了避免真的换MC所以给第三名

姜虎东：［;;;;］

pd：再来是第二名、其实跟第一名相差不多，可是因为第一名讲出了两次惊人的发言，所以——

金钟大：［胜利预感］

pd：没错，第二名是我们的李寿根xi，第一名是金钟大xi～

金钟大：呜呼——！（转头对金珉锡大喊）哥！我赢了！！！

金珉锡：（宠溺微笑+拍手）

pd：再来是剩下的名次——第四名，是我们的金珉锡xi，因为怀孕的事其实制作组有人觉得不惊讶的所以名次后面了一些

金珉锡：内，没关系的，谢谢大家（双手合十）

pd：再来第五名是我们的曹圭贤xi——虽然不好笑也没吓到人，但至少努力过了

曹圭贤：谢谢各位（鞠躬）

pd：那第六名就不公布了 以免伤感情

姜虎东：确实伤感情呢

金钟大：ㅋㅋㅋ

pd：那么恭喜我们的第一名，金钟大xi可以开始挑选角色了～

金钟大：好的～（一边搓手一边站起来）

曹圭贤：或许，是手干吗？

金钟大：内？？

曹圭贤：从刚刚开始就一直搓手 还以为是手的皮肤干呢

李寿根：或者是准备用餐的苍蝇（夸饰表演金钟大搓手的样子）

［CG把苍蝇特效加在金钟大身上］

金钟大：啊寿根哥～（欲哭无泪）

［选择时间］

金钟大：那我就...（走到卡片前面）嗯，要选的话果然是...（看眼色）

姜虎东：感觉钟大很适合狗啊？［试图动摇］

金钟大：是吗？可是大家都说我像猫呢

曹圭贤：嘴巴笑起来是挺像猫的

姜虎东：狗跟猫不是一样吗？

金钟大：（微笑）不一样的，请给我这个角色～（拿起新郎的卡片）

［金钟大 新郎确定］

pd：再来是，李寿根xi 请

李寿根：我其实已经有想好的了（拿起牛|郎的卡片）

pd：最短身的牛|郎出现了呢？

李寿根：我肯定我追得上牛的速度，赶牛没问题

［赶牛牧人李寿根 牛|郎确定］

pd：再来是，金...啊 对不起，是殷志源xi

殷志源：新郎果然被选走了...（抓头）

金珉锡：志源哥，我觉得织女的头发挺美的

殷志源：［竖起耳朵］是吗？

金钟大：内，上面绑成两个圆看上去很有气质，感觉很适合哥

曹圭贤：哥以前不是扮过布尔玛吗

殷志源：嗯...（看起来有点心动的表情）

金珉锡：哥打出来的围巾可以送给妈妈，很贴心

殷志源：啊...你们都这么说，那就她吧（指织女的卡片）

pd：（把卡片丢给殷志源）那么恭喜殷志源xi当选织女，和李寿根xi配对成功～

李寿根：（小声问）为什么要说服殷志源选织女？怕他抢新娘的角色？

金珉锡：阿尼，是觉得志源哥之前扮布尔玛真的好看

金钟大：我只是配合珉锡哥的话说而已

［殷志源 织女确定］

pd：剩下的人的其实也不用特别选角色了呢？

姜虎东：诶咦——搞不好珉锡会想跟钟大分开也说不定啊

李寿根：那就好玩了ㅋㅋ

金钟大：（在旁边听得很紧张）珉锡哥～！（拉着金珉锡的手）你不会抛下我吧？

金珉锡：可是...要扮新娘...（犹豫）

［金珉锡－EXO认证体面王］

金钟大：不会的，哥穿这个一定很美很好看的！

金珉锡：就是穿起来好看我才不烦恼...

金钟大：（嘟嘴大喊）啊～啊～啊～～不管不管，哥要跟我配一对啦～

pd：（看金钟大好像快哭了，出来劝和）啊、其实没有配对也有可能在一个队伍的...

金钟大：（摇头摇头）我不要看哥跟别人穿情侣装～还要亲亲！假的也不可以！珉锡哥是我的～～～（干脆抱住金珉锡躺在沙发上不让他去选卡片）

众人：... ...（关爱眼神）

李寿根：珉锡啊（拍拍金珉锡的肩膀），我看你就选新娘吧...

众人：（点头）

［金珉锡 新娘确定］

pd：那么剩下的人就自动配成一对啰，两位就自己协调角色吧

曹圭贤：（无奈）哥想选什么？

姜虎东：...要弄就要搞笑一点（拿起小姐的卡片）我扮小姐吧

李寿根：喔～姜小姐

殷志源：哥扮成狗的话不管公的母的都会很惊人吧

李寿根：动画的种族会被替换掉

姜虎东：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

pd：不过想问一下金钟大xi，刚才是真的以为金珉锡xi怀孕了吗？

金钟大：那倒不是，不过不小心想像了下珉锡哥跟我的小孩的样子

pd：可爱吗？

金钟大：（点头点头）想生十个的程度

姜虎东：希望男生多一点还是女生多一点？

金钟大：嗯...应该想要男生吧（歪头），像珉锡哥的话男女都会很漂亮，可是女孩子像我就不太好了［真挚］

曹圭贤：这里不会太真挚吗气氛？

金珉锡：就是嘛！［炸毛］我又不能真的生！而且为什么是我生啊（捶打金钟大）

金钟大：（可怜的摸头，闪到金珉锡背后抱住他）想想而已有什么关系～而且哥现在不能生，那我们下辈子一起投胎到男人可以生的时代再结婚不就好了？大不了我帮哥生一半嘛～

金珉锡：...胡说八道（脸红，转头不理）

金钟大：啊哥～～～～（撒娇）

众人：（微笑）

［角色选择结束］

［装扮时间］

（金式夫妻着装完成）

［金钟大入场］

众人：噢噢噢噢噢！

～Fitz & The Tantrums - Handclap～

金钟大：［非常适合］［帅气爆发］

李寿根：呀这帅小子

姜虎东：长得帅穿什么都好啊

金钟大：谢谢（腼腆笑）

［金珉锡不愿意入场］

曹圭贤：呀呀珉锡啊、快出来～

李寿根：欸咦——新郎在做什么，快不去请新娘出来？

金钟大：啊 内（大步流星走进更衣室）

（安静几秒）

（尖叫爆发）

金珉锡：呀！金钟大放我下——！！！（被公主抱抱出来）

～Chen&Punch - everytime～

［闪亮登场的大势情侣］

［让人睁不开眼的闪亮恩爱现场］

制作组：哇噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！

［道具组因为比上身效果比预想更好而十分激动］

［请冷静］

李寿根：哇啊，这还真是让人说不出话的适合啊？

曹圭贤：是继旻静之后最适合女装角色的人呢［参考第三季厦门篇 宋旻浩变身粉红宋旻静］

金珉锡：这是称赞吗...（捂着脸，依然被金钟大抱着）

金钟大：（看了一眼金珉锡）不好意思～可以改一下我们的规则吗？

pd：嗯？金钟大xi想改什么呢？

金钟大：请问可以把每天的亲亲改成由新郎来吗？因为哥实在太漂亮了好想现在就亲...

众人：... ... ...

pd：...金钟大xi，不好意思

金钟大：内？

pd：两位不是情侣吗...其实不用管规则 爱怎么亲就怎么亲的...

金钟大：...啊，对耶

金珉锡：（已经丢脸到说不出话了）

众人：... ... ...

［牛|郎织女 试装时间］

［李寿根入场］

曹圭贤：哥的衣服比想像中普通呢

李寿根：这只牛倒比我想像中重啊...

［牛玩偶（网购），手工填入5kg填充物］

［殷志源入场］

～Billie Eilish - Bad Guy～

金珉锡：哇啊，哥这个发型是真的好看

殷志源：真的吗？（满意的看镜子整理头发）

金珉锡：嗯！（双手比赞）

［小姐与流浪汉 试装时间］

［曹圭贤入场］

殷志源：呀圭贤，你意外的很不适合狗妆啊？

曹圭贤：不应该整张脸都涂灰色的...好想念旻浩ㅠㅠ

［参考前几季宋画伯的各种作品～］

［艺术家实力认证］

［姜虎东入场］

众人：... ... ...

李寿根：哇...我说流浪汉呐，如果小姐是这样的水平、你要不要再考虑下你的终身大事？

［是会被退婚的外貌］

姜虎东：［>_<;;;］

［之后还是请旻浩回来吧］

［装扮结束］

pd：制作组准备了简单的晚餐，因为明天是凌晨的飞机 请大家吃饱之后好好休息吧～ 今天一起睡客厅的大通舖喔

众人：内～

［用过晚餐后］

［情侣们休息&闲聊］

～Bensound - Happiness～

金钟大：（在洗碗）

金珉锡：（在旁边擦碗收拾）

制作组：不好意思啊你们帮忙

金珉锡：不会的，谢谢招待晚餐（灿烂笑）

制作组：［世上幸福］

（金氏情侣洗完碗之后躺下来和哥哥们聊天）

姜虎东：（侧躺在地上）听说钟大不怎么看电视啊？所以也没看过新西游记？

金钟大：最后一次看的综艺...应该是强心脏？

姜虎东：哇啊——［惊讶］

金钟大：啊，还有姜虎东受害者101（笑）

姜虎东：欸——最近的孩子怎么好的不学净学些没营养的东西——［虎东委屈］

金钟大：啊哈哈哈，开玩笑的哥～电视真的不常看，要看的话也看新闻比较多

殷志源：那玩游戏吗？守望先锋？（正在一边打游戏）

金钟大：（坐在沙发靠在金珉锡肩膀摇头上）阿尼，其实我连SNS也不太玩的

李寿根：是稀有人类啊

殷志源：那休息时间都做什么？

金钟大：嗯...也不做什么，就想好好休息。通常是睡到中午，起床之后陪珉锡哥一起打扫房间、一起洗衣服，之后去吃寿司，然后买杯咖啡回来一起躺着聊天或看书

曹圭贤：珉锡不在的时候呢？

金钟大：睡觉，可以的话偷偷去哥工作的地方给他惊喜（笑出猫咪嘴）

曹圭贤：反正都不和珉锡分开嘛

金钟大：想尽量～一直腻在一起

金珉锡：（摇头）他上次来的时候真的大发

姜虎东：怎么了怎么了？（好奇）

金珉锡：这孩子上次来的时候把一个工作人员认成我，一把从背后抱过去（用手做环抱的动作）把人家吓得手里的道具都砸坏了

众人：可爱ㅋㅋㅋ

李寿根：珉锡呢，休息时间都做什么？

金珉锡：我吗？（豪不考虑）我喜欢打扫

曹圭贤：啊～跟利特哥一样呢，打扫病

金钟大：这哥可以打扫一整天的！（坐直身体）有一次早上起床跟哥一起清理厨房，觉得累了去客厅坐一下 发现竟然已经晚上了...

金珉锡：你可以不用陪我的

金钟大：我喜欢嘛（在金珉锡脸上亲一下）

姜虎东：陪着心爱的人的时间都过得特别快，而且做什么都觉得好玩

金钟大：（微笑）哥说的对

李寿根：那前辈跟嫂子呢？［玩笑］

姜虎东：等你50岁的时候就知道（笑然后瞪一眼）

pd：该睡觉了喔各位

曹圭贤：内

金钟大：（抱着枕头）珉锡哥～你睡哪？

金珉锡：过来这（拍拍自己旁边的位置）

李寿根：［玩笑］喔～这么大了还吵着跟哥哥睡？

金钟大：我不跟哥分开睡的（在棉被上打滚，被金珉锡推过去一些之后乖乖躺好）

姜虎东：你们共用一个房间？

金钟大：内，不过哥最近开始独立了，有时候会睡自己家

李寿根：会过去睡吗？

金钟大：（天真可爱）哥睡哪我就睡哪～

金珉锡：好啦，快睡，不然明天又该起不来了（轻拍金钟大的额头）

金钟大：嗯～～（闭眼）啊哥，那个呢？（嘟嘴）

金珉锡：嗯？啊...（看哥哥们的眼色）

金钟大：快点嘛～（持续嘟嘴）

金珉锡：哎、真是——（低头快速在金钟大嘴上亲一下，翻身用棉被把自己盖住）

金钟大：哥晚安～～

众人：（安静微笑假装什么都没看见）

下集待续

❶源自 认识的哥哥181222

珉锡说想和李寿根组成小分队，李寿根提议他们的团名可以叫近视（根xi音同近视）


End file.
